transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Trypticon
Trypticon (トリプティコン, Toriputikon) is a titan of a Decepticon who casts a vast shadow across the battlefield whenever he appears. Though he once turned into Trypticon Station, a neutral scientific outpost, Trypticon's intelligence is only just enough to make him an effective warrior, even if it hardly seems needed with his vast array of weapons. He is equally formidable in his current alternate form of the Decepticons' fortress of a warship, the Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu), even after a space bridge accident sent his personality into stasis. Carrying Megatron and the remnants of his Decepticon uprising, the Nemesis is still a force to be reckoned with. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Not Known (Japanese) His alternate mode is a Cybertronian orbital space station known as Trypticon Station on Cybertron. After a failing defeat at the hands of Optimus Prime and the Autobots, Megatron altered and transformed Trypticon into the Decepticons' warship and fortress: Nemisis. Gallery File:War_for_cybertron_02.jpg|Trypticon Station, Trypticon's space station mode. File:FOC_Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis, Trypticon's warship mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Megatron *other Decepticons Familiy Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Scraplets Weapons & Abilites Trypticon had: *A mouth plasma cannon *Shoulder missiles *A nose cannon *Back Missiles *Tail Missiles He also was a massive cannon in his alt. mode, and could create Dark Energon Spiders. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) After Optimus Prime learned of the coming corruption of the Core, he ordered an evacuation of all Autobots. When Megatron started using his space station to blow up the ships, Optimus Prime sent Jetfire, Air Raid, and Silverbolt to destroy the station. Flooding it with coolant while under heavy fire, the jets were about to blow it up...until they discovered that the station itself was alive. At this point, the Trypticon orbital weapon gun began first targeting locations on Cybertron such as Zeta Prime's Vaults, the Hall of Ancients, the Stellar Galleries and the Code Archives before finally acquiring the coordinates for Optimus Prime. The fliers hoped that they could prevent Iacon's destruction by destroying Trypticon's conversion cog, reverting him to his robot mode. Unfortunately for the aerial Autobots, his robot mode was a gigantic, metal dinosaur. Jetfire destroyed his jetpack, and Trypticon plummeted to the planet below. Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee went to investigate the crash and battled the titan, destroying his shoulder-mounted weapons systems by overloading them with energon batteries. The Autobots proceeded to shoot his exposed heat vents and to destroy a set of three power cores along his shoulders and back. Defeated, Trypticon made a last-ditch effort to attack, but lost his balance and fell into an energon lake below when Optimus Prime hit him with his axe. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Megatron conquered Trypticon Space Station to manufacture Dark Energon to aid in his planet-wide conquest. However, Megatron found he needed to access the Core of Cybertron to continue to power their Dark Energon supply. Upon defeating Autobot leader Zeta Prime, and later Omega Supreme, Megatron succeeded in his quest. However, not too long afterwards, newly ascended Autobot leader Optimus Prime freed the Core from the Dark Energon, and ordered a planet-wide evacuation of the population from Cybertron. Megatron began using Trypticon Space Station to fire upon the evacuating Autobot masses, prompting a strike from Optimus' team. The Autobots were able to make Trypticon Space Station crash to Cybertron... only for it to transform into a city-sized Decepticon dinosaur. Luckily, Optimus and his men finally defeated the titan, and ended the threat of Dark Energon for good. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures After his weapons were restored, Trypticon made a stand for the Decepticons and started destroying Autobots. Optimus, convincing the Autobots to keep the fight going, made a stand with Bumblebee and Ironhide. The bad news was that Trypticon's only weak spot was in his mouth, but the good news was the Autobots didn't give up. After half of his health depleted, Trypticon made one more stand, and used his true power. Even though the blasts were powerful, Optimus and the Autobots fired one huge array of blasts, making the monster fall to his demise. Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Sometime later, Shockwave informed Megatron of a planet rich with resources that they could reach by space bridge, and all they needed was a vessel to take them there. While the scientist worked on the space bridge, the leader led an assault on the labs where Trypticon's body parts were being held. Piece by piece, the Decepticons were able to retake the monster's body. Eventually, after some tinkering, Soundwave was able to reassemble Trypticon despite his gargantuan size. Soundwave stated that there was massive damage to the reptilian Decepticon, and it would likely take some time to repair. Megatron had other plans and informed Trypticon that as he'd failed in his task of destroying the Autobots, he would be rebuilt into a new warship form. Though Soundwave informed Megatron that due to the damage, Trypticon would be stuck as a warship, Megatron ordered him to begin the procedure. Once Soundwave's work was complete, the Nemesis, as it was now referred to, pursued the Ark as it departed Cybertron, and engaged it in a fierce ship-to-ship battle in front of the wormhole of a space bridge. As Optimus and Megatron dueled, the space bridge began tearing both ships apart, and ultimately sucked both ships through to parts unknown. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Space stations Category:Decepticon bases Category:Decepticon starships